jojobanfandomcom-20200223-history
Hoingo
Introduction After J. Geil (J・ガイル Jei Gairu) dies at the hands of Polnareff, Hol Horse (ホル・ホース Horu Hōsu) pairs together with Boingo also known as Voing(ボインゴ) and once again attempts to defeat Stardust Crusaders. Hol & Boingo are one of the six hidden characters in the game. The two make the ultimate duo! With Boingo's prediction book and Hol Horse's SNIPE-GUN, nothing can stand in their way! The community calls them Hoingo or Boingo for short. Hol & Boingo is an alternative version of regular Hol Horse with a lot of different properties on his attacks, 2 replaced supers and one removed special. While this results in a completely unique playstyle, many still consider him to be a much-nerfed version of his former self. He still has a few tricks up his sleeve, however. 'Pros & Cons' + His S bullet attack comes out much faster allowing for very freeform zoning that can even crossup + S bullet can build meter very well with its 10 hits + He has a very useful command grab super that can be setup in super cheeky ways + Fastest roll in the game + Can run instead of dashing + Second highest defense in the game (The highest Stand OFF though) + Quick, effective pokes - Passive Stand character - Bad damage/combo potential and mixups - Terrible at breaking stands, NEEDS to keep life lead due to weak rushdown - Some of his normals and specials are pretty slow, limiting his options compared to Hol - Loses a few good moves from regular Hol - His Pipe Maze super is very hard to use properly, downright useless in some matchups - S bullet is harder to setup compared to Hol, using it in a lot of situations is risky - Grab is even worse than Hol's now that he can't spawn Boingo from Glass Shower - No "Stand Attacks", cannot break nets or wires - Command grab super damage and oki time after varies a lot depending on matchup Movelist Normals 5A - Short, fast kick. Used as a combo starter, it has good frame advantage even on block. Can be walk cancelled, opening up the ability to link into itself as well as making other links easier. 5B - Balls kick. Is stupid quick and has a lot more range and damage than 5a. Very solid button, you'll want to use it a lot. 5C - Fabulous yakuza kick... now in slow motion. From a very useful normal to a move that has literally no use due to super long startup. Avoid it. Causes wall rush on hit, but can be recovered from. Can combo into 236aa if they wall bounce but when the hell are you ever going to land this? 2A - Hol tosses some low hitting pocket sand. Useful for okizeme and can negate some projectiles. Sadly, compared to its original version, it cannot combo into itself anymore. 2B - Hol attacks with a brick. Compared to its original version, it's much faster. This button is fucking godlike with a great horizontal hitbox. Use it as a poke, counterpoke, combo tool, setup unblockables, you wish you could eat and drink this button if you could. 2C - Sliding kick. Hits low. Causes hard knockdown, lowers your hurtbox significantly and travels third of the screen. Cannot be canceled and has long recovery, making it quite unsafe. Can be punished if blocked right after the startup. Don't use this button willy nilly. j.A - Jumping knee attack. Decent air to air due to alright hitbox and fast startup. j.B - Same as j.A. j.C - Jumping kick pointing downwards. Good for attacking opponents that are below you. Great combo starter and situational air-to-air, your main air button. 'Dashing Normals' d.5A - Dashing version of 5A. Minimally faster than 5A, but has worse hitbox. Useful for setting up Hol's command grab super. d.5B - Dashing version of 5B. It's much slower than the standing version and only does half the damage, but can still be used to continue pressure off of after a blocked S bullet or glass. d.5C - Dashing version of 5C that is much faster. Can be ducked under. It launches the opponent on hit instead of knocking them back, so there's no wall bounce. This move can be useful to catch an opponent you predict will try to jump away from your dash. d.2A - Dashing 2A, is similar to 5A in that it's good for tick supering, but slightly less damaging and the range is about as bad too. d.2B - A dashing 2B with a lot more recovery, good for covering far off space very quickly whether you're dashing forwards or backwards. Much less safe than d.5B but better range, damage, and still cancellable to apply risky pressure. d.2C - Somehow even slower than 2C and unlike normal Hol's d.2C, cannot be cancelled. No real reason to use this move. Command Normals 6C/4C (close) - Hol grabs the opponent by the nose and shoots them in the face. The opponent can recover right after getting hit by this grab, which can result in a fast punish. The only matchup it is safe in is against Rubber Soul, and Young Joseph can't punish it unless you grab him into the corner, but you can just grab him in the opposite direction if you're close to it anyway, making it rather useless. 4A - Hol puffs some cigarette smoke. Horrible startup, horrible recovery, horrible active frames. Just don't. Can block projectiles. It can also combo into the S bullet if you want to pull off something stylish, but chances of that happening in a real match are very low. 4B - Enziguri style kick. Very fast and has good horizontal range, but it does low damage and has a high hitbox allowing it to be ducked under. Its primary use is as an anti-air, but some better jump-in attacks will beat it. It can also dodge some low attacks since it raises your hurtbox for a moment. 4C - Three downward shots that hit low. Great for counterpokes, pressuring, and is your main oki tool. Unfortunately has a slow startup and awkward hitboxes. It is best to cancel this attack right after it connects because it's unsafe even on hit. 'Unique Moves' The Emperor - S''' (Air OK) Hol Horse fires a single, delayed bullet from the Emperor which can have its path predetermined by pressing directions during startup. After dealing 10 hits the bullet will disappear even if it was blocked. MUCH faster than normal Hol's, but lacks the extra starting angles and gives you less time to input flashy patterns. Does no damage to stand bars. If 2 "S bullets" are on screen, only the newer one will deal damage. Your best projectile, albeit your slowest. Since it is so versatile and quick, you can adapt your zoning in response to your opponent adapting their rushdown, or even use it offensively as a pressure tool that can chip very well and even cross up! Unfortunately if your opponent has their Stand ON, this move becomes a lot less useful. Can be punished bad too, so make sure to use your other projectiles and don't rely solely on this move. If you're on keyboard, pressing 2 opposite directions during the startup will have the bullet create a Boingo and glass that floats in place for some demented reason in FBA. This still counts as the S bullet, and will do 10 hits to anyone who comes in contact with it, as long as you don't fire another S bullet. (See Trivia section) ''Guard Cancel'' - 623 + A/B/C (While Blocking) Hol performs a fast version of his Yakuza kick, kicking the opponent away without a wall rush. It also has a better hitbox that can hit most crouching characters. Very mediocre overall. '''Special Moves Mighty Gun! - 236 + A/B/C Hol fires a single shot from the Emperor. Slightly longer recovery compared to the original version. Holding 8 or 2 will change the vertical trajectory of the bullet. The A and B versions have Hol shoot while standing, with the A version's bullet being slower and inferior to the B version unless you REALLY need that extra time to set the trajectory (You won't 99% of the time, trust me). The C version of this attack has slightly longer startup and causes Hol to shoot while crouching, lowering his hitbox and making the bullet hit low. Can be punished while blocked up close, and it's not too safe even on hit, so watch out whenever you use it. Glass Shower - 623 + A/B/C (Air OK) Hol fires a single shot upwards at the ceiling, if the shot connects with the ceiling, glass shards will fall from down, dealing multiple hits to the opponent. Has a LOT of recovery compared to normal Hol. Does decent damage and good chip/stand damage but scales terribly for combos. Builds alright meter on hit and hits high. Probably his worst tool for zoning but is used to setup oki unblockables on some characters. Good as anti-air. The number of hits depends on the height of opponent and his stance, and whether they were hit in midair. A version makes the glass fall right over Hol Horse. B version makes it fall slightly in front of him. C version makes the glass drop around 3/4th of the screen away from Hol. All jumping versions are the same and have Hol fire the bullet at roughly 45° angle. The lower he is, the longer distance the bullet will travel. The added recovery makes this move super unsafe if used in neutral wrong, be careful! Super Moves Rapid Fire! - 236 + AA (Air OK) Hol fires 10 shots rapidly. Hol will fire the gun while standing while the A+B is pressed. This version has a slightly faster startup and can be used in some combos. The A+C and B+C versions of the super will have Hol fire while crouching, lowering his hitbox and making the bullets hit low. When done in mid-air, Hol will fire 12 bullets instead of the regular 10 with the bullet spread being much larger than usual. Damage scales really badly when performed in a combo, so the super works better when performed raw or during the Pipe Maze super. One of the bullets will always cause a knockdown, but it might randomly miss, meaning the opponent won't drop to the floor sometimes as they normally should. Every version of this super doesn't combo Stand ON opponents well, and can be punished on hit, especially the jumping version. Due to a bug, only the standing version of the super will be used when it is done as a Reversal. Damage is seemingly random, but still doesn't vary much. Pipe Maze - 421 + AA A pipe magically appears from the ground and Hol Horse shoots 7 bullets inside of it. Depending which combination of bullets was pressed while performing this super, the side from which they will come out will change. The pipe itself has a long air-unblockable hitbox which causes a Stand Crash but does no damage on its own. The bullets that fire from the pipe are all unblockable and build meter. It takes about 5 seconds for them to start firing from one of the ends, during that period Hol can freely walk around and perform any attack and special/super, with the exception of another Pipe Maze super obviously. If Hol is hit before the bullets fire out from one of the sides of the pipe, the super will be canceled, which makes this super a big risk at times. Each pattern produces a different series of ricochets effects on the screen, so don't expect to trick an experienced opponent. The super itself does not deal high damage, but the player can combo during/after it for some bonus, unscaled damage. The best option is to follow it up with his Rapid Fire super. Similarly to 236aa, when used just after recovering you will get the BC pattern even if you did not input it. This move can be used as a reversal as the first hit can beat out a good chunk of moves with its long active frames. A+B version - bullets come from the left end. (Red) B+C version - bullets come from the right end. (Blue) A+C version - bullets come from the top end. (Green) Absolute Premonition - 6248 + A '''or '''4268 + A Once upon a time, there was a boy that could predict the future, so he told his friend to stick up his fingers in his nemesis' nose in order to defeat him. After doing so, the nemesis was hit by a truck. Boingo's unblockable command grab super is insanely fun to look at, his best source of damage, can be comboed into with ease, and still connects if the opponent is in hitstun or blockstun. Its major weaknesses are lack of invincibility frames on a 5 frame startup and the fact its damage can scale terribly. Be aware it can be pushblocked away on the block most of the time. It also takes a while to recover when it misses. The damage from this move varies depending on character size but will always give you a knockdown afterwards. Combos Like Hol Horse, Boingo is not a combo heavy character. But here are some small combos that can help you in a match, a lot of them can be started from j.C: 5A, (WC) 5A, (WC) 5A - 3 kicks, pretty useless. 5A, 5B xx 236+B/C - Basic links into hitconfirm bullet. 5A, 2B xx 236+A/B/C - Same as above. 5A, (WC) 5A, 5B xx 236+B - Longer hitconfirm. Works only against standing targets. 2A xx 236+A/B - 2A can be a useful hitconfirm, but you CANNOT combo into crouching bullets with it. d.5C xx 623+C - Launching anti air hitconfirm. 5A, 5B xx 236+A+B - Only the standing version of Rapid Fire works here. 5A, 2B xx 236+A+B - Same as above. 4B xx 236+AA - Either version of Rapid Fire works here. 4C xx 236+AA - Same as above. 5A, (WC) 5A xx 6248+A - Links into command grab super. All normals except 5C, 2C, and d.5C can all link into the command grab, but their usefulness depends on the distance between Hol and his opponent. You can combo into pipes from 5A, 2A, 5B, 4C, j.A/B, j.C, d.5A, d.2A, and d.5B at very close ranges. Against some characters, d.5C can work as well. j.A/B/C xx j.236+AA - Works best when it hits a target on the ground. General Strategy The general strategy with Hoingo will be based on the experience of your opponent, but most of the time you'll be running and gunning while spacing your opponent out with 2B, 5B, 4B, 4C and j.C. Be aware that at most ranges against most characters, cancelling a normal into 5S is NOT SAFE OR A REAL FRAME TRAP, even on hit sometimes! It is useful pressure if you get away with the Stand bullet, but don't cancel into it out of everything like a brainlet. Even if it is far faster than Hol's, it is still very punishable. Your S bullet is great at penetrating remote stands, hitting the user for double damage even if the player's Stand blocks! The Emperor Hoingo's stand bullet is faster than Hol Horse one, but because of that, you have less time to input patterns to it. The best thing to do is to practice a few stand bullets patterns for different occasions and use them to deceive your opponent, force them to block so you can run, or punish bold moves. Be aware that stand bullets from The Emperor '''will not chip Stand meter from your opponent if they block with it. If that's the case, mix it up with some 236+A/B/C and 623+A/B/C for harassment. Here are some examples of patterns from Hol Horse to help you start. * '''Red lines 1: S, 7, 6. * Red lines 2: S, (Wait), 7, 6. * Green lines 1: S, 1, 6. * Green lines 2: S, (Wait), 1, 6. * Blue line: S, (Wait), 9, 3, 1, 4. * Yellow line: 9S, 2, 4, 6, 4, 6. You can try to catch your opponent from the back. It can cross up's not unblockable, but it will be a surprise to be sure, and a welcome one. * Red line: S, (Wait), 9, 7, 1. * Green line: S, (Wait), 9, 4. * Blue line: S, (Wait), 9, 1. Pipe Maze Pipe Maze is a risky move with decent utility. Except for the AC version that is very difficult to get your opponent in range of (But it could be a good unexpected finisher). * Used as a reversal: Since the beginning of Pipe Maze has a lot of active frames, is slightly disjointed (especially vertically) and air unblockable, you can try to use it unexpectedly and beat out the opponent's approach. It can counter an empty jump and even beat a jump in from certain angles! * Combine it with a super: If you manage to land the initial hit from the Pipe Maze '''and remember which input you did, try to mess with your opponent so he will be right outside the pipes that are going to shoot some bullets. Be creative with how you do it! Use stand bullets, j.236AA or anything you can think of so you hold your opponent in the place you want. You can also bait your opponent towards you and let them get hit while they try to open you up. If the pipes bullets land, they will not scale damage after it. Let them hit a few times before you use '''Rapid Fire '''so you optimize the damage output. Unfortunately, several characters such as Vanilla Ice and Kakyoin have very good mobility while their stands are on, allowing them to dodge with ease. '''Pipe Maze '''is not very useful outside of the first hit in these matchups, though it could provide a few seconds where you can try to snipe them down while wasting the clock. '''Absolute Premonition This super grab is not as fast as others in the game but it can help you get out some situations or surprise your opponents. Like Pipe Maze, if you fail it you will be stuck in the animation of it and will probably die. Here are some examples of what you can do: NOTE: WHEN USED FOR OKIZEME, ABSOLUTE PREMONITION WILL ONLY CONNECT AFTER A MEATY ATTACK IF THE OPPONENT BLOCKS, IF THEY GET HIT AND YOU TRY TO COMBO INTO ABSOLUTE PREMONITION IT WILL MYSTERIOUSLY WHIFF. ALSO IF YOU CONFIRM WHILE YOUR OPPONENT ARE IN JUMP STARTUP, YOU CANNOT COMBO INTO 270 DESPITE THEM REMAINING ON THE GROUND. * Catch an opponent blocking 5S or 623A/B/C. This is the best way to 270 your opponent since pushblocking projectiles doesn't push you away. The only way out is to guard cancel, but you can read this and punish with a 236AA or roll past it and 270 them anyway. This technique is very useful to integrate into your okizeme game. Since these projectiles are multihitting though, if your opponent does NOT block it's better to use something else as the super scales terribly. * Hitconfirm into it - Landing just one normal in neutral can turn into huge damage with this super. Try dashing up to your opponent and using d.5A, jumping in and comboing into it, or catching your opponent pressing buttons out of a roll with 5B and grabbing them afterwards. * Use it in a blockstring - Absolute Premonition isn't just special because it can grab people in hitstun, it can catch them in blockstun too! If you make your opponent block anything at close range you can try for a command grab, but be wary they can pushblock you away and leave you down a meter and open for a punish. You can set up for this similarly to how you hitconfirm, but don't get predictable with it! If you are a BIG BOY and want to style you can try to: * Taunt and bait your opponent, then do the super. (Especially between rounds!) * Wake up super and pray it lands. Your opponent will have to mess up their oki hard for you to reversal with this. * Do it while the bullets are traveling the Pipe Maze, the bullets will not scale the damage, but DO scale the launching properties giving you extra hits and damage. If you time it correctly it will look cool and whoever spectate the match will love you. Damage can actually be comparable to using Rapid Fire (depending on the character) but requires you to be close and your opponent to be on the ground. Matchup Strategy Abdul He wakes up super fast so your oki will be limited and if you miss your meaty timing (which is easy since you have no fast moves with a lot of active frames) he can reversal with the high amount of i-frames on his supers. Alessi Alessi's stand moves can intercept your pressure and projectiles when half screen or closer, and can gun you down if he's farther away than that. His small hurtbox forces you to be deliberate with your S bullet patterns, and your command grab likely won't get many hits on him. While his pokes and projectile might be quick, the gun has a very long recovery and the stand normals have huge hurtboxes that become active even before the hitboxes do. This means that you can bait out his gun and easily punish, and try to predict when he'll use a normal in S.on and try to stuff it out with 5B, 2B, 4C, or even 421AA for a stand crash and knockdown! Black Polnareff Don't try to take any risks up close, most S bullet "setups" he can easily reversal out of with his huge amount of i-frames on 214AA. That being said, B.Pol sucks at approaching and is passive stand, so just run away and hope he doesn't get in while you chip him out. While he still can punish your grab, it will require extreme execution. Chaka ZONE WITH CAUTION, do not try to use S bullets willy nilly, as he can jump in from fullscreen or s.236AA for an easy punish. Play patient and take advantage of your ability to create distance via your running dash and anti-air game. Chaka's optimal grab punish is very difficult, but be aware it is possible. Devo DIO Hol Horse Hol Horse is one of your easier matchups. You can poke him out with 2B since yours is faster than his, and you don't even have to rush him down since S bullet does good chip, feel free to get close, though. He can use his faster 236 bullet to beat the startup of your S bullet, so be sure to mix up your zoning. You can punish Hol's grab with 236AA except for the rare occasion of Boingo dropping from his glass, so your roll becomes even better in this matchup (Keep in mind you can't punish his either.) You can punish his airglass with almost anything you want. 4B is quick and has a good anti-air hitbox to hit him with before the glass falls, and it can combo into glass! The bullet of glass by itself is also good to punish with if he's higher up, S bullet too if you have the time. If he is far away, 236AA and 5S are good. A great strategy to punish airglass is to backdash if he does it while jumping towards you, so you can do things like 236AA after creating distance. Video example: https://youtu.be/XoWl7PAV2NA?t=177 Hol & Boingo See Hol Horse. Iggy Iggy is annoying af. You can punish his s.46 charge move (which is part of his bnb and grab punish) on hit by quickly teching and pressing 5B or 2B and confirming into 236. Joseph Just don't fuck up lol. Jotaro Play. It. Safe. 2B is your friend, but 5S will catch you a 214AA or Tandem. Kakyoin Try to stuff his long Stand on sweep and respect his ridiculously fast airdash and Stand off dash. Your S bullet can go through his Emerald Splash and hit him, but it won't neutralize the projectile. His slow wakeup allows for excellent okizeme, even after your 270 which already does a lot of damage in this matchup! Khan Khan is a mild annoyance because of his nimble mobility and small stature but shouldn't be a problem for Boingo by any means. You'll want to aim your S bullets to either stop his low dash-ins or anti air his good horizontal air movement. While it's rare, if a Khan grabs you in the corner you can recover and punish the grab. You can play close up with Khan or zone him out. Keep in mind that your truck will not do a lot of damage in this matchup, so you'll be without big damage conversions. Mariah You are the faster zoner, suprisingly. Not much she can do against you, the only edge she has in this matchup is that you can't cut her 623 wire. While grabbing her isn't punishable with a hit, Mariah can force you to block low by teching and using 2S, which if you aren't wary of can return her the level she just lost by being grabbed. She can punish with a super, but only if you grab her into the corner, so just grab the other way and you don't have to worry. Midler She can try to stuff out your 236 bullets with her harpoons, but if you get the time, you can beat her harpoon and zone at the same time with an S bullet. You won't be so lucky against her harpoon super though... New Kakyoin Has a fullscreen super that deals low damage that can give you issues with your long start up. See Kakoyin. Petshop Polnareff The Polnareff strategy guide said Boingo is free. Here are some ways you can be "Less-Free". You can stop his Shooting Star pressure before it starts by guard cancelling his setups, trying to hit him as soon as he sends it out since he can't block while his Stand is on the wall, or preemptively doing an S bullet that will hit the corner Chariot will go in. You can also hit Shooting Star with a 623A while underneath it, but it's not as reliable or flexible as using an S bullet. Keep in mind that his Stand-off grab is punishable by quickly teching and doing j.236AA. Shadow Dio At fullscreen it's a rock-paper-scissors that you get the short end of for winning, but damn can you win. He can book your projectiles, but you can misdirect your S bullet to bait him and punish with a 236 or super. Do too many projectiles that aren't hitting him and he can laser you out of and through your projectiles, but your 236C ducks under it. However, if you do a bad 236C, he can book it with ease. Of course, there is more to this matchup, like jumping above laser to j.236AA or S bullet while risking letting him charge it, or just y'know, not being fullscreen. Rubber Soul Rubber is the only character that cannot punish your grab, so don't let him roll out of your tricks! Vanilla Ice Young Joseph Young Joseph will give you problems up close, but at neutral and at fullscreen you will have the advantage. Try to aim your S bullets either as horizontal anti airs or to stuff low to the ground dash-ins. His projectiles have very long startup, so they won't be an issue for you. Zone this guy out and make him come to you, you can even grab him safely as long as you don't grab him into the corner! You can even negate his grab punish by simply grabbing him away from the corner and not into it. Extra Hitboxes Collected by CaineTemple https://imgur.com/a/OnCjont Trivia * Pipes Softlock: ** While the Pipe Maze super is active, if Polnareff grabs you, his grab will travel much farther than usual; instead of hitting the side of the current screen, it will travel several screens, stopping when it reaches the corner of the stage. If it does not come in contact with the corner before ending, however, the grab will lose momentum and the animation will stop, preventing both players from acting. Even when the timer runs out, Hoingo and Polnareff will remain in the grab animation and nothing will happen, requiring a reset of the game to play normally again. * Stand Bullet Glitch (works only on keyboard): ** The Hoingo Stand glitch otherwise known as “Boingo Meta” or "Boingo Bullet" is a glitch that freezes the Stand bullet in one place forever, along with creating pointless decal of Boingo and glass alongside it. This glitch is a product of the FBA emulator, and is not part of the game itself (it is fixed in more recent versions, like the one Fightcade 2 uses). This glitch only works for Player 2, and in order to perform it, you input 8 and 2 at the same time during the startup of 5S or j.S. These floating Boingo bullets are known to lag the game when too many are spawned, so it is rather bothersome if you consider using it. Despite the added visual effects, this projectile functions as a normal S bullet. This means it hits up to 10 times, and if it leaves the screen or you shoot another S bullet, it becomes inactive (though it remains on screen until Hoingo is hit or the bullet leaves the camera). The Boingo can be used for pressure, okizeme, or as a trap with its unlimited active frames. However, it being stationary is rather contradictory to the concept of a projectile, and can be manuvered around without much effort. This move is also easily techable if the opponent merely touches the edge of the bullet and is not caught within it, since it cannot pass through them. Category:Characters